Sun in the Atelier
by Chibieska
Summary: To Yayoi, the afternoons he spent in Kio's studio were very special. He knew that one day those moments would cease, but he was not ready for it yet. [FLUFF]


Loveless belongs to Yun Kouga

Title: Sun in the Atelier

Notes: (1) This is a ficcional work, elements of the original work can be altered for better compatibility with this story.

(2) This story contains yaoi / shounen-ai, if you don't like, press (x) at the top of the page to exit.

(3) English is not my first language, sorry my grammar.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"The painting is almost finished, today is our last day," Kio said, positioning himself behind the canvas as he picked his brushes and prepared paints. After everything was done, he stuck a lollipop in his mouth and rolled it over his lips before starting.

Shioiri Yayoi settled on sofa, the natural light that entered out the big window gave a different glow in his long, silky hair. Time had passed quickly, he thought as he stared at painter, nor did it seem that for more than a month he had been model for Kaidou Kio.

It had been strange the first time, either because Yayoi had never posed for anyone, whether it was because he and Kaidou weren't close, they had exchanged short words and met only few times. At first, he thought to rejecting it, but Kio was so excited at idea of the canvas, so happy to have found his muse that he couldn't refuse. So, twice a week, when Yayoi leaving the school, he headed straight for artist's studio.

And despite the strangeness, he liked being there. The aura of studio was different, it was almost like being moved from his boring everyday life to a magical place. A place where he was the center of attention, where all eyes were focused only on him and there were no shadows of Ritsuka to overshadow him. Kaidou helped to build this little fantasy, he was always smiling, the conversations were pleasant, and that made Yayoi feel welcomed and special.

Slowly, his admiration for painter became another feeling, one he would never allow himself to utter, Yukio's rejection still hammering in his head as a memento that no one would ever fall in love by him. But being in Kio's company and his smiles was enough, and ingenuously, he thought it would be forever. But after the end of the painting announcement, reality hit his stomach. There would be no more gentle smiles or unpretentious talks, there would be no more studio's aura that protected him from the outside, there would be no more eyes that focused solely on him.

"Yayoi, is everything okay?" Kio stared at the boy.

"Yes, of course." He blinked behind his glasses, not understanding the question.

"It's just that you're crying..." Kio's eyes focused on childish face. Yayoi realized his own condition and covered his face with hands. "If something happened at school, you can tell me." He pulled the lollipop out of his mouth.

"It's nothing," but words could barely be heard.

"Ya-kun..."

"It's all right, please, finish it." Yayoi wiped his tears and composed himself as best he could. He was Kio's muse, and he couldn't spoil the only quality that painter saw in him.

Kaidou seemed to consider what to do but returned lollipop to lips and turned his attention to painting. His eyes look at boy, who trying the best to keep his composure. That veiled sadness gave the face a look so perfect that Kio couldn't resist.

Kaidou still wondered how had taken him so long to put his eyes on Shioiri and his singular beauty. They weren't close, and Kio had never paid much attention on boy until one afternoon they met randomly, and there was a melancholy, naive look on his features, and it was as if Kio had seen him for the first time.

The invitation to the painting had come suddenly and he didn't expect the young boy would accept, but Yayoi did; and Kio liked the days they spent together, with sweet talk and easy smiles. As he yearned for stares that neko-boy threw at him without realizing it. Stares that Kio hoped to receive from Soubi, but that never came.

Slowly, his fascination with teenager became another feeling, one he would never allow to express. Was not him who teasing Soubi about be a pervert shotacon? He couldn't fall into that trap, but he had already fallen by the time he invited the kid to be his model. Being in Yayoi's company and his looks was enough, but he knew that it wouldn't be forever. When the picture was finished there would be no more curious looks or unpretentious conversations, his studio would be the same as always, without that presence that illuminated his day.

"Let's stop for today." Kio left the brush.

"Are you finished?" Yayoi looked confused.

"No," the lollipop rolled nervously through his mouth.

"If it's because of what happened before, I'm sorry..."

"It's all right, Ya-kun," Kio interrupted with a smile. "It's not going the way I want it to be." He stared at the canvas, it was getting exactly the way he wanted it. "I don't think I'm inspired enough; would you mind coming tomorrow?"

And the child's eyes lighted up and without realizing, Yayoi was smiling, a sincere smiling.

"Of course!"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ya-kun."

"See you tomorrow, Kaidou-san." He nodded before leaving.

The picture was practically finished but didn't cost anything to delay the end for one day or two. He knew he couldn't delay it forever, and soon, he would not have Yayoi in his studio, but if they both enjoyed those moments, why not extend them a little more?

* * *

N / T: [1] muse is used for female, but I purposely used it that way.

Thanks to all the Loveless fanfics I read, because I had never shipped KioxYayoi before reading then.

I'm still trying to understand the fact that Kio has a daughter and she's older than Yayoi.

Thank you for reading.

If you like, please comment!


End file.
